


[ART] The Pass

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: Draco, lost in darkness, seeks a guiding light.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 59
Kudos: 111
Collections: HD Wireless 2020





	[ART] The Pass

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 98: "The Pass" by Rush
> 
> _And now you're trembling on a rocky ledge  
>  Staring down into a heartless sea  
> Can't face life on a razor's edge  
> Nothing's what you thought it would be_
> 
> _All of us get lost in the darkness_  
>  _Dreamers learn to steer by the stars_
> 
> Made from paper, metallic thread, and glass beads.  
> A million thanks to M, instrumental in getting the sky to the page. ❤️❤️❤️  
> Many thanks to the mods for running this excellent fest!

**Author's Note:**

> Rush appreciation was _de rigueur_ in my high school's marching band, and the album Presto ruled my senior year. When I saw this prompt from that album, I had to take it.
> 
> With love and gratitude to Neil Peart, who passed away in January. Thank you for all the music, sir. You are missed.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 🎵 This work is part of H/D Wireless, a song inspired, anon, Drarry fest with its home on tumblr! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, shower our content creators with all the love you have to give by leaving kudos ❤️ and comments 💌 on their work!
> 
> [Check out the fest tumblr to find even more works and daily updates!](http://hd-wireless.tumblr.com/)


End file.
